Although applicable to any electronic system, the present invention will be described primarily in combination with smartphones.
Modern smartphones need to be tested in production e.g. for compliance with specific legislative regulations.
The testing of smartphones is therefore performed e.g. in an end of line test in the respective production line and can be a very complex process, where the respective smartphone is tested against different protocols and communication standards.